Apples
by Angel wolf11021
Summary: Apples can bring people together. This is a story of the lives of two who met over apples. Fem!Harry! Frost X Tyki Mikk Drabble
1. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: Apples can bring people together. This is a story of the lives of two who met over apples. Fem!Harry! Frost X Tyki Mikk Drabble**

* * *

Begin

* * *

I smiled as I greeted the old woman in charge of the apple stand in the city I was traveling through. She smiled at me, "Ah Ms. Frost! How are you today?"

"I'm well," I told her, "And you?"

"I'm well Ms. Frost," She smiled at me just as a man walked up.

I turned slightly to look at him. He is a tall man with wavy, dark hair and a mole under his eye in his mid- to late-twenties. He has lightly tanned skin and wore a tuxedo. His eyes are a dark brown color that seemed to flash gold in the right light. My head tilted slightly before I shook my head and turned back to the woman, "I'll take a a bushel of apples please."

"Of course," I offered her my basket and she began to fill it as the man slid next to me.

"These look good," He commented as he looked at them.

"They're the best in the city," I said causing him to look at me.

"Really?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Ms. Frost would know since she's been to every apple stand in the city, but comes back here no matter what," The old woman said causing me to blush lightly.

"You like apples?" The man asked causing me to nod.

"Yeah they're the best," The old woman handed me my basket, "Thank you,"

I handed her the money as the man asked for some. I listened to the two talk and was slightly surprised to hear his plans. I shook my head lightly and began to walk away from the stand only for the man to follow me. I gave him a raised eyebrow only for him to say, "My names Tyki Mikk. What's yours?"

"Frost," I answer as I continued to walk.

"What no last name?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"I have a last name, but in places I pass through I do not speak it unless I must," I offered the man a smile, "I certainly do not offer it to men that I will not likely be seeing again,"

He chuckled softly and pulled an apple from his top hat, "Where are you going after this place?"

I shrugged lightly, "Anywhere my feet take me and innocents need me."

"Innocents?" He murmured suddenly stiff.

I offered him a raised eyebrow at the stiffness before shrugging it off, "Children and the like that are hurting. I offer them medicine and help improve their lives any way I can."

He suddenly became more relaxed, "I see."

I offered him a slight smile as I reached the place I was staying, "If you'll excuse me, Mr. Mikk. I must be going."

"Of course," He bowed lightly, "I hope we see each other again,"

"Perhaps we shall," I smiled in return and walked away.

* * *

 **End of first one**


	2. meeting again

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: Apples can bring people together. This is a story of the lives of two who met over apples. Fem!Harry! Frost X Tyki Mikk Drabble**

* * *

Begin

* * *

"This is a surprise," I heard from behind causing me to jump lightly.

I turn and found myself looking at the man I had met in the city. I stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "That it is, Mr. Mikk. I had thought you might have gotten caught in the rather violent happenings of the city."

"I thought the same for you as well," He replied before looking at the basket on the ground beside where I was sitting, "What are all those?"

I looked down and smiled slightly, "Herbs for the medicine a little boy in town needs."

"So you're a doctor woman?" He asked causing me to shake my head.

"No," I giggled at the thought, "I'm merely a jack of all trades that learned about herbal cures,"

I picked up the basket as he smiled slightly, "You are rather odd."

"And so are you Mr. Mikk," I looked at him with a slight smile, "What is a man such as yourself doing in a forest like this?"

"I like to travel and often get lost," He answered causing me to giggle softly, "What kind of a man do you think I am?"

"An odd noble," I say with a smile.

He chuckled and shook his head, "I merely pretend to be a noble in order to help my brother out with his engagements."

"Ah," I stood up and settle the basket on my hip, "I should be heading back to the village,"

"Allow me to walk with you," He offered causing me to nod.

"Of course," I led the way to the small village I had traveled to.

"So what's a woman like you doing in a place like this?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"I travel where my feet take me," I answer him, "It's just how it's always been with me,"

"Really?" He asked causing me to nod, "Surprising,"

"Why?" I asked as we got closer to the village.

"I never imagined a woman like you traveling alone," He answered causing me to snort, "A woman as beautiful as you should never travel alone,"

"Flattery will get you no where closer to learning my last name Mr. Mikk," I say causing him to let out a mock sigh of disappointment.

"I had hoped it would work," He said causing me to giggle, "Will you tell me your last name one of these days?"

"Perhaps," We reached the village, "But perhaps not. Only the above know,"

"The above?" He asked as the villagers waved at me and offered him looks of surprise.

"The ones that dictate the world," I answer with a small smile at his clueless expression, "I do believe that someone is up there, but I do not believe that a single being can dictate everything,"

"An interesting thought," He murmured as we made our way through the village.

The children ran up to me and the lead tugged at my sleeve. I bent down and smiled at her, "Hello Jessica. How's the scrape?"

"It's all better now!" She grinned brightly, "Thank you Ms. Frost!"

"It's no problem little one," I told her and ruffled her hair.

"Is that the medicine for Rob?" She asked causing me to giggle softly.

"They're the ingredients to make it," I told her and stood up, "Now I need to go make it, but can you guys do me a favor?"

"Of course!" They chorus with bright smiles.

"Go grab some flowers and such for him," I said with a mock look a sorrow on my face, "I forgot to get them while I was out,"

"Of course we will," Jessica assured me, "No need to be sad Ms. Frost!"

"Go on then," I sent them off with a wave and shook my head in amusement as I returned to my walk.

"You're rather good with them," Tyki commented causing me to nod.

"I should be with the experience I have," I smiled slightly.

"You have a younger sibling?" He asked causing me to nod.

"Yes though I do not see him much anymore if at all due to both our travels," I shook my head lightly, "But it doesn't matter so much now. We're both busy,"

We soon reached the place I was staying and I paused outside the door. Tyki stopped and asked, "Why did we stop?"

"Because this is where I'm staying," I told him, "It was a pleasure seeing you again Mr. Mikk,"

"Trying to get rid of me?" He teased lightly.

"I must get onto my duties," I said before shaking my head, "Until we meet again Mr. Mikk,"

"Until we meet again Ms. Frost," He replied and headed off.


	3. The slums

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: Apples can bring people together. This is a story of the lives of two who met over apples. Fem!Harry! Frost X Tyki Mikk Drabble**

* * *

Begin

* * *

I ran a hand across the stones sitting on the table in front of me. Each glowed brightly under my fingers and warmed my hand. I smiled slightly and looked up at the children oohing and ah-hing at the sight. I offered them a gentle look as I removed my hands causing them to groan. They pouted at me before taking off to most likely tell their parents about what they had seen. I shook my head lightly before gathering the stones up and placing them in a small bag. I was about to sit up when a gloved hand was held out to me. I looked at it with a raised eyebrow before smiling slightly upon seeing that it was Tyki. I took his hand as I said, "A gentleman Mr. Mikk."

"Of course," He pulled me to my feet, "You're looking well Ms. Frost,"

"As are you Mr. Mikk," I said as he let go of my hand, "I'm surprised a man such as yourself would willingly come into such a dirty place,"

The area we stood was a slum-like area where the poor inside the city lived, so it was a surprise that he would come here of all place. He chuckled at my question, "I could say the same about you. As for me, I like traveling through places like this and it's better than dealing with my elder brother," He offered me a curious look, "What about you?"

"Once a street rat always a street rat," Was my answer causing him to look at me in surprise, "I like coming to places like this and easing the pains of those here. I of course avoid areas where I will be troubled," I shook my head lightly, "Plus, you can never know what gems you'll find,"

"Like the ones you have in your bag?" He asked causing me to giggle softly.

"Yes though those gems didn't come from a slum," I began to move towards the exit of the area.

"Where did you get them?" I smirk slightly at the question before smoothing out my features.

"It's a mystery just as my last name is," He pouted slightly causing me to giggle softly.

"No fair," He looked at the area around us in interest, "What are you going to do now?"

"Go where the wind takes me," I closed my eyes lightly, "I'll go where the path is the easiest though the roughest parts are usually the funnest,"

"Are you a poet?" He asked causing me to snort

"No, but I do dabble," I scratch the back of my head, "I do a lot of stuff, but my favorite thing to do is making things,"

"What do you like to make?" I shrug lightly.

"Anything and everything," I heard him chuckle and crack open an eye to look at him, "What?"

"You're an odd woman," He commented causing me to snort.

"And you're an odd man," Was my reply causing him to chuckle.

We continued to walk for a while before I stopped walking. Tyki stopped after a few moments and asked, "What is it?"

"It seems this is where we're to part," I say while looking through the crowd and spotting someone in black leaning against a wall.

"Why?" He asked causing me to sigh.

"I have a job to do," I offered the man a smile, "Until next time Tyki,"

"I guess," He seemed disappointed that I was leaving.

"Oh don't worry we'll see each other again soon," I told him before walking away.

I paused halfway to the man dressed in black and turned slightly to see that Tyki had disappeared. I smiled slightly and made my way over to the man in black before walking right past him. He detached himself from the wall and asked, "Did you really have to steal those?"

I pulled out the pack of playing cards I had taken from Tyki and nodded as I shuffled them, "He is an interesting man and a source of entertainment."

"If you wanted entertainment, you could have been an exorcist," The man grumbled causing me to chuckle.

"Come now Rekesha," I scolded him lightly, "You know that's not the way I do things," I smirked at the scowling man, "I actually want to be able to play around with both the Noah and the Exorcists, so I have to be neutral,"

"But you help Allen Walker out," He pointed out causing me to nod slightly.

"Because Allen is my little brother," I reminded him, "I'm not about to let my family get hurt when I can prevent it somewhat,"

He scowled and groaned in response. I smiled slightly and looked at the cards in my hand. I can't wait to see you again Tyki. You make things interesting.

 **End of short**


	4. Cards

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: Apples can bring people together. This is a story of the lives of two who met over apples. Fem!Harry! Frost X Tyki Mikk Drabble**

* * *

Begin

* * *

"My cards," Tyki said as he walked up to me.

"Your what?" I look at him in confusion as settled my painting tools next to me.

"You took my cards," He said causing me to realize what he meant.

"Oh yeah I did, didn't I?" I with drew the pack of cards from my pocket after wiping off my hands and held them out to him.

He snatched them and scowled at me, "Why did you take them?"

"Easiest way to make sure we would be seeing each other again," I answered with a slight grin.

He looked at me in surprise, "You wanted to see me again?"

"You make things interesting for a short while," I said while picking my brush back up, "So of course I would take them,"

"How did you know they were important to me?" He asked while sitting down next to me and looking over the cards.

"They're well worn," I pointed out as I began to pain once more, "So I knew they were important to you,"

"How did you get them out of my pocket without me knowing?" I merely smirk.

"The same way I got those gems," He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "I stole them. I learned how to be a good thief when I was 6,"

"Why?" I hum softly.

"Because I needed to do something to survive," I looked up from my painting at the scenery that I was painting before returning to my work, "It's why I do what I do. I learned what I did to survive,"

"You've had a hard life," He commented causing me to sigh lightly.

"Hard, but at time amazing," I look over my nearly completed painting, "I've seen so much and done so much," I smiled slightly as I began to final touches, "I may not have a home to go back to, but traveling's fun,"

"Where are you from?" He asked causing me to sigh softly.

"I do not know," I saw him frown in the corner of my eye, "I've always been traveling. It's just how my life has been,"

"Don't you want to find a place to settle down like most girls?" He asked causing me to shrug.

"Sometimes, but then again I've yet to find anyone actually worth it," I smiled softly at my completed painting, "Done,"

He looked at the painting as I packed up my supplies and said, "This is really good. Where did you learn to do this?"

"From an old painter in the south of France, he was generous enough to pass on this gift to me before he died," I say before standing up, "It's just one of the many talents I have,"

He handed me my painting and I smiled at him, "It was nice seeing you again Tyki."

"It was nice seeing you as well," He replied while staying where he was.

I offered him a curious look before shrugging and walking off. It wasn't my business as to why he would stay there. We weren't friends after all.

 **End of short**


	5. Medicine

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: Apples can bring people together. This is a story of the lives of two who met over apples. Fem!Harry! Frost X Tyki Mikk Drabble**

* * *

Begin

* * *

"Ow," I giggle softly while looking down at the male sitting under the tree I was perched in, "Why did you drop this on me?"

He held up the bottle that I had dropped on him and I shrugged, "You looked like you could use it."

He gave me a raised eyebrow, "And what exactly is this?"

"Whiskey," I answer as I lean back.

"And how will this help me?" He asked causing me to hum softly.

"Whiskey helps me when I'm troubled by something, so I thought it would help you," I lean forward until I was laying across the branch, "So what's bothering you?"

"Nothing you should worry about," He said causing me to shrug.

"Suit yourself though you can keep the whiskey," I said since it wasn't my business, "So why do you look like a hobo?" I paused before looking at his face, "Why do you have glasses on? I thought you could see perfectly,"

"I was returning to the friends I travel with," He answered causing me to hum softly, "I like wearing these glasses though they are annoying sometimes,"

I shift in the tree until I was hanging upside down, "Do you often leave them?"

"Only when my brother calls me away or I get jobs I need to do for my sometimes boss," He answered.

"What are they like?" He looked at me in slight surprise before smiling slightly.

"I travel with three guys though ones a child," I gave him a raised eyebrow, "He's an orphan we took in," I hummed softly at that, "Their names are Momo and Clark for the guys and Eeez for the child. Clark and Momo are nice guys though perverted," I snort softly, "Yeah yeah I'm not too bad at keeping my opinions to myself," I shrug lightly, "Eeez is a sweet kid and helps us keep track of everything we do. He hates going to cold places, but will go if we're heading there,"

Tyki looked slightly tense prompting me to ask, "Is this Eeez sick or something?"

Tyki stiffened as he looked at me sharply. I swung my body around and dropped to the ground as he demanded, "How could you tell?"

"You obviously love the kid, but were tense when you spoke about him," I pointed out while moving to the bag I had, "What's wrong with him? I might be able to make something to either cure him or at least help him out,"

Tyki looked at me in suspicion before demanding, "You won't try to harm him?"

"Never," I scoff at the idea, "Harming children is for those that have lost their souls,"

He seemed to relax before sighing, "Alright."

* * *

small time skip

* * *

"Here you go Mr. Mikk," I handed him the bag that held the medicine, "Make sure he drinks this stuff with tea 3 times a day,"

"Thank you," He smiled a tired smile at me.

"It's no trouble Mr. Mikk," I brushed off my knees and cracked my back once I was standing, "I should get going,"

"Where are you headed?" He asked curiously as I picked up my bags.

"A client of mine has a job for me," I slung my bags across my back and offered the man a small smile, "Until we meet again Mr. Mikk,"

"Until we meet again Ms. Frost," I nodded to him and we parted on the hill.

 **End**


	6. Desserts

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: Apples can bring people together. This is a story of the lives of two who met over apples. Fem!Harry! Frost X Tyki Mikk Drabble**

* * *

Begin

* * *

"Mr. Mikk," I greeted the man as I walked up to the small stand he had been looking at, "It's nice to see you again,"

"Ms. Frost," He replied while giving me a small smile, "It's a pleasure to see you again as well,"

I smiled at him before handing the stand owner the basket on my arm, "Two bushels of apples please."

"One moment please Ma'am," The owner said before doing as I asked.

"That's a lot of apples," Tyki noted causing me to giggle softly.

"I am making a lot of desserts, so it makes sense for me to get a lot of apples," I said causing Tyki to give me a raised eyebrow.

"You can bake?" He asked much to my amusement.

"Of course and I can cook," I offered him a small smirk before asking, "How is Eeez?"

"He's doing a lot better now," I hummed in acknowledgement.

"I'm glade to hear that," The owner of the stand handed me the apples I asked for.

"Have a good day ma'am," The owner said as I paid him what I owed.

"You as well," I turned and began to walk again.

Tyki followed me with an apple in hand, "Why are you making a lot of desserts?"

"Mostly for a client, but also because I want something sweet without having to buy it," I offered the man a small smile, "Would you like to have some?"

"I would be happy to taste test," He agreed causing me to giggle.

"Then let's go," I led him to the place I was staying.

* * *

I grin upon seeing Tyki's face light up at the taste of the tart I had given him. It was amusing to watch his expression change with each new dessert and it made me proud of myself and my skills. I turned back to my work as Tyki commented, "These are amazing."

"Why thank you," I hum softly as I moved about, "It took me a while to perfect the recipe,"

"Where did you learn it?" I pause as I tried to remember before shrugging.

"It's been too long for me to remember it," I return to my task.

"A shame," He murmured as I worked.

"It happens," I no longer bothered to keep track of where I learned things anyway.

A small companionable silence fell over us as I worked. I began to hum softly after a short while. It was not long before Tyki asked, "What song is that?"

"Hm?" I blinked softly before turning my head to look at him, "Oh I dunno. It's just something I remembered hearing when I was little,"

"Do you know the words?" He asked causing me to frown softly.

"No," I shook my head lightly, "Is there a problem?"

"No it just sounded like something I knew," He answered with a small shake of his head before he stood up, "I need to return to Eeez and the others,"

Hearing that, I pointed to one of the wrapped baskets sitting on the counter, "Take that with you. I made a bit more than my client ordered, so you can have the extra."

"Really?" He sounded eager and smiled upon receiving a nod, "Thank you,"

"No problem," I giggled softly, "Now get going, I bet your friends are worried about you,"

"Probably," He agreed, "Until next time Ms. Frost,"

"Until next time Mr. Mikk," I watched him leave before returning to my cooking.

 **End of short**


	7. Train ride part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: Apples can bring people together. This is a story of the lives of two who met over apples. Fem!Harry! Frost X Tyki Mikk Drabble**

* * *

Begin

* * *

"Ms. Frost," I smiled upon hearing his voice and turned to see Tyki standing close by.

"Mr. Mikk," I greeted him, "I'm rather surprised to see you,"

"Wait you know her Tyki?" A shocked voice asked coming from behind Tyki.

Two men walked up with a rather cute looking child. One wore a hat which covered his head thus making it impossible to tell if he was bald or not. The other had dull brown hair that fell in a straight path down to his mouth. Both wore raggedy clothes and had shocked looks on their faces. The child is fair-haired with eyes that reminded me somewhat of my brothers grey even if they didn't have the silver shine to them. He was wearing a pair of baggy pants tucked into boots and a stripped sweater under a heavier jacket. He's also wearing a white face mask. Tyki nodded with a small smile, "Yeah. Guys this is Frost. Frost these are my friends I told you about, Momo, Clark, and Eeez," The three nodded when their name was said, "Say hi guys."

"Hi," The one named Momo said, "It's nice to meet you,"

"Hey," The one named Clark nodded to me.

"Hello Ms. Frost," Eeez greeted me, "It's nice to finally meet you. Are you the one that made the medicine for me?"

I nodded and bent down to his level, "Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you little one. Are you feeling better now?"

I could tell he was smiling under his mask as he said, "Yes I am. Thank you."

"No problem," I stood up and offered the small group a curious look, "What are you all doing here?"

"We had work in town and are heading to another job," Momo answered causing me to hum.

"What about you Ms. Frost?" Eeez asked.

"The same," A train whistle echoed around us, "We should get on the train before it leaves without us,"

Agreements were given and we got on the train. We went to the very last compartment and sat down together. Tyki spoke as the train started to move, "Where are you headed this time Ms. Frost?"

"The next town over. I have a client there that has requested my presence," I leaned back in my seat.

"What do you do for work?" Clark asked causing me to shrug.

He immediately regretted asking that as Momo bopped him on the head, "Clark you do not ask a lady that!"

"It's quite alright," I giggled softly causing the two to look at me with surprise on their faces, "I mostly make things like medicine, food, or toys. I also preform a lot, so that also has me traveling,"

"What kind of performer are you?" I hummed lightly.

"I mostly play instrumentals, sing songs, tell stories, preform various stunts to amaze the crowd, and use magic," All of them looked at me in surprise at the list.

"Wow," Clark stared at me with slightly wide eyes, "You can sing?"

I nodded as Momo asked, "How many instruments can you play?"

"A bit of everything though my talent lies in piano and flute," Eeez tugged on my sleeve, "Yes Eeez?"

"You can do magic?" He asked causing me to smile and nod, "Can you show me a trick?"

I nodded softly, "What's your favorite animal?"

He was quiet for a few minutes as the other adults of the group looked at me with raised eyebrows almost making snort from the immense amount of doubt they shared. I ignored them as I focused my attention on the child. He spoke up as he came to a decision, "I like butterfly's and cats."

I hummed lightly and held up my hands, "Then let's see what I can do."

I closed my eyes lightly and mentally pictured a butterfly fluttering through the air. It's wings a deep purplish grey with a vibrant greenish red undertone. I mentally pictured a cat about the size of a tea cup. It's body shaped much like a regular tabby cat with viridian streaked fiery red fur and bright golden eyes. I opened my eyes as a gentle hum filled my body coming straight from my core. A gentle heat slowly flowed through my veins and up to my hands as I held them palms up in front of me. Slowly a misty white streaked black substance flowed from the exact center of my palm and stretched out to cover the top of my hand. I heard a group of gasps, but kept my eyes on my hands. The substance soon began to expand in my hands until a bubble formed. The bubble pulsed lightly before popping to reveal the two I had mentally pictured. They immediately took off and ran through the air to circle around Eeez. Eeez began to giggle as the cat nuzzled against him, "It feels like velvet."

I giggle softly and nodded before looking up at the trio, "Any doubts now?"

They shook their heads as I snickered at them.

 **End of short**


	8. Train ride part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: Apples can bring people together. This is a story of the lives of two who met over apples. Fem!Harry! Frost X Tyki Mikk Drabble**

* * *

Begin

* * *

"This is boring," Momo groaned after three hours.

I looked up from animals I had created to entertain Eeez and asked, "What do you normally do on a train ride?"

"Play poker," Clark answered me.

"I'm up for a game if you guys wanna play," I immediately was given four very surprised stares, "What?"

"You know how to play?" I nodded as I mentally snickered at the looks on their faces, "But you're a woman and poker's a man's game!"

My gaze sharpened into a glare that was directed towards the now pale Momo as I hissed, "Woman I maybe, but poker is anyone's game."

"R-right," The man nodded to my statement, "Let's play a game,"

Tyki took out a pack of cards and we began to play.

* * *

30 minutes later

* * *

I smirk at the wide eyed looks I was being given as I took my next batch of winnings. Tyki broke the silence that settled over us by asking, "Where did you learn to play?"

"A bunch of diffrent places with my brother," I answered with a small sigh, "It was mostly out of necessity really,"

"You're really good," Clark complimented me.

"Thanks," I leaned back into my seat.

"So where are you from?" Momo asked causing me to shrug.

"Momo!" Clark smacked him behind the head, "You do not ask a lady that,"

"It's fine," I giggle softly at the antics of the two, "I'm not afraid to tell you guys about it,"

"So where are you from Ms. Frost?" Eeez asked causing me to sigh lightly.

"The thing is I don't really know where I'm from," I smile sheepishly at them, "I've always been traveling,"

"Didn't your parents tell you about where you were born?" Clark asked only for me to shake my head.

"I...I never actually knew my parents," I looked out of the window, "I doubt I've even met them except for when I was born,"

"Who took care of you?" Momo asked as I became lost in my memories of a smiling man that always said to keep walking.

"Someone that was like an Uncle to me though to my brother he was a father figure," I smiled sadly.

"Did he di-" Before the question could be finished, Tyki cut him off.

"How about we talk about something else," I turned my gaze from the passing scenery and offered Tyki a small smile.

"Like what?" Momo asked as he looked at Tyki.

"Our jobs?" Clark suggested causing the others to agree.

I mentally sighed in relief and thanked god that Tyki hadn't let the questions continue.

 **End of chapter**


	9. Interesting

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Grey Man or Harry Potter**

 **Summary: Apples can bring people together. This is a story of the lives of two who met over apples. Fem!Harry! Frost X Tyki Mikk Drabble**

* * *

Begin

* * *

"Mr. Mikk it was a pleasure to meet you friends," I smiled at Tyki as he walked me towards the trains exit, "And thanks for stopping the questions about my past. I would rather not have certain things brought up,"

"It's no problem," Tyki assured me with a smile, "I'm happy that I got to travel with you,"

"We'll have to do it again sometime," Tyki chuckled softly.

"Agreed," I hummed lightly as we reached the exit, "Until next we meet Ms. Frost,"

He began to walk away as I said, "Until we meet again...Tyki."

I disappeared through the door as the man stood frozen. A soft snicker forced itself out as he looked at me with wide eyes through the departing trains window. I waved to him before moving towards the crowd of people exiting the train station. I reached the exit and smiled upon seeing Rekesha. The man in black detached himself from the wall and said, "You're getting close to him if you're actually calling him by his first name."

"He makes things interesting," Was my reply as I took out the paper that had the address to my next job on it, "What are you doing here Rekesha? You're usually skulking about the paths this time of day,"

"Somethings about to happen," He said causing me to hum softly.

"Don't things usually?" I ask as I walked towards my destination.

"No the exorcists are about to meet the Noah head on or at least your brother's group is," Rekesha said causing me to stiffen.

"Why?" I turn to him as I hissed the question.

"Walker is looking for his master, Cross Marian, under the orders of the Black Order," I cursed under my breath causing Rekesha to snort, "Vulgar language isn't fitting for a woman of your station,"

"Fuck stations," I growled deeply causing Rekesha to shiver lightly, "My brother is in danger,"

"But you can't get involved just yet," Rekesha reminded me.

"Damn you," I hiss and resume my walk towards my job, "Leave me alone,"

* * *

Tyki P.O.V

* * *

Tyki watched Frost walk away in shock as her voice rang through his ears, "Until we meet again...Tyki."

The fact she had called him by his first name was a big shock since she hadn't done so before. He couldn't deny that her saying his name sounded strangely better than anyone else saying it. It was only when Clark called out to him did he snap out of his shock. He smiled and chuckled lightly as he walked back to his friends, "Well Ms. Frost it seems that I'm getting closer to you."

It would be interesting to see what she would say if she met his black side. He decided as he sat down. It would no doubt be _very_ interesting.

 **End of short**


	10. Serious AN

To those reading this, I left a message on my profile explaining my actions. Please read that.

I am truly sorry to all of you.


End file.
